


Dream The Fuck On

by redlipssinkships



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipssinkships/pseuds/redlipssinkships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Dan are having a little trouble keeping it out of the office..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream The Fuck On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Ok so this will be my fist A03 and i'm a little nervous, you're all so professional and your stories are so sharp and witty. I hope you enjoy this! I'd really like to work on improving my technique. So if you see anything that looks like it could use a little work, please let me know!  
> Thanks & Happy Reading!

_“Jesus christ! Get it together Egan!”_ He dropped his eyes to his computer as to avoid Amy, who was deep in conversation with Mike over the latest PR disaster he’d recently caused. As usual she was chewing him out and Mike was trying his best not to look scared out of his mind. However It wasn’t the petrified expression plastered across Mike’s face that had Dan Egan so mystified. It was the way Amy’s navy blue _Anne Kline_ was hugging her curves and riding up her legs. If he squinted hard enough he could just barely see the rug burn on the backs of her thighs from last night. He watched as she tore into the quivering director of communications. Her eyes flashing, her jaw set, her stance firm and unwavering- _“fuck”_ She was gorgeous and cutthroat all at the same time and it had Dan’s common sense spinning on it’s axis.

Across the room, Sue was surveying the scene with growing interest. Dan had been eye-fucking Amy for weeks now, and each day it just got funnier. Last week he’d had spilled coffee all over himself when Amy had bent over in front of him to pick something off the floor. It had made for a very amusing 3 minutes. Sue, usually sporting a give-no-fucks-sort of attitude, was pleasantly amused by this little going on and was sure to never miss a moment of it. Gary walked by and noticed Sue’s well-hidden interest in the unfolding scene and sniggered.

“What’s got you so giggly?”

“Dan and Amy?” Gary was looking at her knowingly.

Sue looked astonished. _Gary knew? Gary never knew anything_. The only things that had ever held his attention were Selina and categorizing her pastels for the spring season.

“You’ve noticed?”

“Oh sure” Gary said, waving a hand dismissively. “They’ve been like that for weeks now” he watched Dan’s eyes travel down Amy’s neckline.

“When was the last time he blinked?”

“Hell if I know” Sue whispered back in amused horror.

Dan was eyeing her hungrily, she could feel it. Plus 20 minutes ago she’d caught him not-so-stealthily staring at her from behind his desk. The hair on the back of her neck was at a stand-still as the previous night flashed through her mind and she clapped her hand to the phantom hickey on her neck. Her face burned and her pulse quickened _“Get it the fuck together Brookheimer”_ she thought fiercely. _“Do NOT let something as pathetic as Dan-mother fucking-Egan get you hot and bothered at work!”_ She let out a deep breath and turned on her heels, pasted on a smile then went on her way with out a care in the world. She simply _oozed_ control.

Dan _loved_ those shoes. Well as much as you can love those which were wrapped around your shoulders 2 nights ago. His pants were already feeling a bit tight and the sudden flashbacks of said night really weren’t helping. Amy was toying with him, making him look like some lovestruck idiot while she glided around the office shooting him glances that sent his mind and body on edge. _“I don’t think so Brookheimer, it won't be that fucking easy.”_

The day pasted uneventfully. Dan watched Amy. Amy (carefully) watched Dan, and from time to time, Sue and Gary would steal glances at the two of them as they stole glances at each other. The only one keeping his eyes to himself was Mike, who either didn’t give a shit (unlikely) or was really that unobservant. People came in and out of the office all day, and they too got an eyeful of the vice-presidential soap opera. Even Jonah, couldn’t stay away. Ignoring the groans that greeted him, upon his arrival he strode in and looked around.

“Amy” he said smoothly.

“Sasquatch” she replied curtly.

“So the charity benefit tomorrow-“

“Jonah, we’ve been over this.”

“Ames” he threw an arm round her shoulder, which she wasted no time shrugging out of.“I just thought I’d offer you first dibs”

Amy raised an eyebrow.

“You see many a lady hath frequented the arm and bed of the J-man-“

Amy, unable to hold it in any longer burst out laughing, joining in Dan’s snickering. After the fit had subsided. Amy excused herself with Dan close on her heels. Somehow bullying Jonah made Amy even more irresistible. “You lost Egan?” She said turning on her heels to face him. “just on my way out to lunch.” her replied coyly “Care to accompany me?” “

Fuck no”

He raised an eyebrow in blatant doubt.

* * *

2 minutes later Amy was shoving him hard against the wall, her hands pulling at his belt.

“Impatient are we?” he said throatily.

“Shut up!” she moaned against his mouth. He grabbed her from behind and she found herself holding onto a set of shelves to maintain her balance. His hands pawing at her, grasping at the zipper and practically tearing the dress from her body. She leaned back into his front, exposing her throat to him “You rip that I will fucking end you” she growled into his ear.

He dropped a sucking kiss to her neck.

“Come and get me sweetheart.”

* * *

 

Another 12 minutes passed. By then, Amy had disentangled herself from a very frazzled looking Dan and was trying to decide how best to make her escape. Behind her, he was buttoning his pants. All of a sudden a snap sounded.  Dan jumped to see Amy hunched over and grabbing at her left shoulder, wincing in pain.

“Amy?” he said, in tone that actually mirrored concern. “What’s wrong?” “Get it off” she screeched. Dan hurriedly yanked on the zipper and pulled down the top half of her dress. Her bra strap had finally given out, and there was an ugly red welt already forming on her shoulder.

“Great job Dan! the fuck am I supposed to do now!?” He brought his hand to her waist and pulled her backwards Round 2?” he suggested.

Amy groaned and pushed him away, whirling around to face the smirking director of communications who was now, eyeing her lopsided cleavage with growing interest. Amy rolled her eyes.

“Dream the fuck on Dan! do you have any idea how much that cost!?” she snarled, brandishing the strap. “Somehow I think your more than willing to pay the price!” He grinned, pulling her flush against him.

“Dan-“ _those eyes! Jesus what is wrong with me?"_

“Amy” he retorted obnoxiously.

“Let me go asshole!”

Dan dropped his hands to his sides and his lips to her neck. It was then that Amy realized he was backing her into the wall. His hands moving slowly up her leg and under the skirt of her rumpled dress. She moaned and her hands found their way round his shoulders. _"Well maybe“_ -she pushed him back,

”No fucking way! You really think Selina isn’t tracking our every fucking move! That i’m going to risk her getting suspicious for an almost-fuck in a utility closet?! I don’t fucking think so!” She was busied herself with tucking in the stray strap. She caught him eying her, he was relentless!

“Turn around!” she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow “Nothing I haven’t seen before Amy.”

“Turn the fuck around Dan, or you won’t see it again for the rest of your miserable life!”

Dan sighed and straightened up and made his way out the door to hold it open.

“After you’ he turned to see her staring in open mouthed horror “What fuck is the matter with you” she hissed, leaping forward. “One of us has to go first! What if someone sees?” Dan just grinned. Amy groaned and shoved him backwards.

“Wait 6 minutes and _don’t_ follow me!”

She slammed the door in his stupid smirking face and took off down the hall in a huff, then realized she’d lost her panties.

_Fuck._


End file.
